underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Revelation
Revelation is the fourth episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 21, 2014. It is the seventeenth episode overall. Summary As conditions in Chester's Mill worsen, Big Jim and Rebecca consider resorting to population control, which drives a wedge between Barbie and Julia. Meanwhile, clues to Melanie's past and her connection to the Dome are revealed. Synopsis Big Jim goes over the census he had residents fill out to determine how to proceed with "thinning the herd." His would be genocidal compatriot Rebecca joins him, and chastises him for getting dewy eyed about a single mother, Harriet Arnold, with a new baby, and no useful skills. Rebecca steals a key card from Jim's wallet while he's not looking. He's hoping the dome will guide him with how to proceed on the issue of too many mouths to feed. Julia goes to visit Sam Verdreaux at his cabin. She wants his help stopping Jim, since she thinks Barbie is with Jim. Meanwhile, at the café Barbie checks in with Jim and gets his agreement that he won't proceed with any herd thinning without consulting with him. Harriet comes in with her baby Alice and thanks Jim for taking care of them. Over the 1988 yearbook, the girl we now know is Melanie Cross tries to figure out why she has no memory and hasn't aged. Norrie doesn't believe she could actually be Melanie. When Barbie comes back to Julia's house, the kids don't tell him about Melanie, but Joe mentions they got emails. Barbie notes the error message says the "page cannot be displayed," not the usual no connection message. They take him to where the signal came through. Junior goes to the jail to get Lyle, who promises to show him answers. Rebecca visits Tom Tilden, a farmer with a dead baby pig. She worries about whatever killed it being passed to humans. She secretly draws the pigs blood. At the high school, the wi fi signal is gone. Melanie opens her locker and tells Barbie she thinks it was hers from 1988. Norrie shows him the yearbook. "It doesn't make any sense," Barbie says. "And the dome does?" Joe says. They ask Barbie's help figuring out who Melanie really is. Julia and Sam break into Rebecca Pine's house and find evidence of her experiments all over her house, along with a calendar predicting when they'll run out of food. They see her research on pigs and head off to check with farmers. Rebecca uses Jim's keycard to access the lab at the high school. Jim looks around for her and realizes his card is missing. Joe, Norrie and Barbie search microfiche for anything on her history, and find a 1988 story in the local newspaper about Melanie going missing. Her family had just moved to town from Zenith, where Barbie is from. Melanie thought he looked familiar. Joe suggests they visit her family's old house. Barbie reluctantly agrees. Junior marches Lyle back to his barber shop for answers. Lyle explains that he and Junior's mom Pauline faked her suicide. She knew the Dome was coming and had to get out, Lyle says it was to protect Junior. Pauline thought the dome would follow her and spare him. Lyle says her brother Sam and Big Jim don't know she's alive. Lyle shows Junior nine years worth of post cards from her. They're of her paintings: the egg, the butterfly, the red rain -- of all the things that happened since the dome came down. Locked in the lab, Rebecca injects the pig's blood into an egg. Jim busts her. She says what's inside is how he'll save the town. Barbie and the kids visit the Cross family old house and find the front door unlocked. They assume they got trapped outside the town. "All I feel is sad," Melanie says. Joe relates to her about being glad his house fell down after Angie died. She takes his hand. When they're out of the room, Norrie asks Barbie how she's supposed to compete with a girl that joe thinks is from a "galaxy far, far away." Barbie assures her Joe is just trying to help. Norrie asks about whats going with him and Julia. Barbie blows her off. Melanie finds an old drawing she did under wallpaper. It's of pink stars, and she remembers seeing them fall out the window. The kids want to go investigate the field she saw them over, where they originally found the mini dome. After their sixth farm visit, Julia and Sam haven't gotten closer to figuring out what Rebecca is up to. Julia is smarting from feeling betrayed by Barbie. In the lab, Rebecca tells Jim she's been monitoring the sick pig for weeks, and was going to tell him about her plan when everything was ready. In a few hours, the virus she's whipped up in the eggs will be strong enough to infect a quarter of the town. She tells him it's survival of the fittest. She says they'll run out of food in seven days. When she tells him the swine flu was dormant in town, Jim starts to convince himself that that dome wanted it trapped. In the barbershop, Junior and Lyle try to make sense of Pauline's postcards. The last one he got was the red rain. Lyle explains that Pauline kept daily journals, and Junior thinks Sam has them. Lyle doesn't think Pauline would want him to have them, but won't say why. Julia and Sam reach Tom's farm. He's in a state because a dozen more pigs are sick. They realize what Rebecca is up to, but that she doesn't know how strong the virus is. They figure she'll release it at the town meeting at the café. Out in the forest, Melanie walks to the exact spot where the mini dome was. She remembers walking into the woods in 1988 with a boy. She snaps out of it and tells the group that she went into the woods with Pauline and Lyle and Sam, who she was dating. But she doesn't know what happened next. Joe urges her to step back onto the mini dome spot. She does and sees the four of them finding a crater in the woods, with a glowing orb in it with four handprints. They touched it and it cracked open. There was an egg inside. Melanie picked the egg up and took it, and ran, to protect it. Sam tried to get her to put it back, but she wouldn't. She ran, but someone pushed her and she fell back into the crater and cracked her head. The stars in the egg went black. Back in the present, she announces that she is Melanie Cross and thinks that this is where she died. In the town hall, Jim struggles with whether to kill off his fellow townspeople. He tells Rebecca about being tested when his wife got sick years ago. He was going to take her to a mental health facility a few towns over, but she begged him not to take her and he caved. He thinks if he'd made the tough choice, she might have gotten better instead of killing herself. This time he's prepared to make the tough choice. She gives him a vial and tells him to put it in the water. Back in the forest, Melanie isn't sure who pushed her back in 1988. Barbie digs in the magic spot and finds a giant rock. He also digs up a necklace that says MC. "If I died, then what am I?" she says. Barbie suggests Sam should have answers. They realize he's seen Melanie in the last few days and should have recognized his old girlfriend. At the café, Jim is ready to dump the virus into a water pitcher when Sam and Julia bust in. Jim asks Deputy Phil to escort them out but Julia starts shouting about the virus. Sam searches Jim and finds the vial, but it's empty. They think Rebecca has it. At Sam's cabin, Junior finds his mom's journal but Lyle grabs it out of his hands. He flips to a page with "1821" drawn on it over what looks like a locker. Junior draws his gun, but Lyle knocks him out with a fire poker and grabs the journal and runs. Rebecca goes into a church service with the vial in her hand. She hears farmer Tom telling Harriet that more than half his pigs died. She corks the virus. Outside, Julia finds her and shoves her to the ground. Rebecca turns over the virus. Julia takes her to jail, where Sam has taken Big Jim. Rebecca knew Jim didn't have the heart, which is why she took the virus. But she decided she can't play god. Julia says they'll have a town meeting and hopefully a trial tomorrow. Jim sneers at her that Barbie was the first one on board. Barbie and the kids find Junior at Sam's cabin. He updates them about Lyle on the loose, and that he thinks he killed Angie. Sam and Julia return to her house. She thanks him for believing her. They're having a deep stare moment when there's a knock on her door. It's Barbie. Julia shuts the door in his face, telling him "not tonight" Inside, Sam leans in to kiss her, but she blocks him. He winces as she touches his shoulder. Then she invites him to stay, so it's not weird. As she walks into her kitchen to make tea, he checks the deep scratches under this shirt. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Megan Ketch as Harriet Arnold *Dwight Yoakam as Lyle Chumley Co-Stars *Hannah Black as Young Pauline Rennie *Austin James Parker as Young Sam Verdreaux *Reide Hale as Young Lyle Chumley *Estes Tarver as Tom Tilden *Myke Holmes as Miller #1 Uncredited *Rochelle Aycoth as Nurse Chris *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *David Pascua as Townsperson *Alex S. Taylor as Townsperson *Unknown as Alice Bigelow *Unknown as Betsy Van Needles (Photograph) Deaths *None Trivia *The title refers to story revelations revealed in this episode. **Melanie, Sam, Pauline and Lyle were friends in 1988. **The Egg came inside of meteorite in 1988 and was found by Melanie, Sam, Pauline and Lyle who then became the first four hands. **Melanie was accidentally killed by Lyle. **The scratches on Sam's shoulder reveals that he is the real killer of Angie and not Lyle as others presume. *While inside Melanie's home a green hand print, very similar to the bloody hand prints seen in both seasons premiere episodes, is seen inside the kitchen on the wall behind Barbie. Category:Season 2